Kagaseō
Symbol) | previous affiliation = Cult | occupation = Bounty Hunter | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Natsumi Date | previous partner = | clan = | family = Natsumi Date (Wife) | rank = | classification = Chakra Mutant | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = Curse Technique: Heart Engravement Curse Technique: Sacrificial Animal of Fallen Heavens Curse Technique: Self-Reflecting Water Curse Technique: Sweeping Conquest Cursed Inscription Cursed Physique Cursed Seal: Evil Eye Cursed Seal of the Vengeful Spirit Flowing Four Symbol Style Jashin's Phantoms Jashin's Third Eye Negative Emotions Sensing Will Materialisation | tools = }} Kagaseō (佳雅世王, Kagaseō), regarded quite heavily among the populace as The Walking Curse (歩き呪い, Aruki Noroi) is an extremely infamous Bounty Hunter who practices the faith. More importantly, Kagaseō is an amalgamation of the hundreds of experiments directed by the leaders of the Jashinism faith in order to bring about their vision to the world. After the concluded, Kagaseō was enlightened to the truth of Jashin: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. That very realization enabled Kagaseō to give and take endless carnage to the world, with the sole intention of bringing about paradise in a world that has abandoned him, with the sole exception of Natsumi Date, his so-called partner-in-crime, and now his spouse. Background Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Chakra Prowess Taijutsu Ninjutsu Kagaseō's growth as a was everything but conventional. Confined within the lab for years on end, with only a ray of sun and wind trickling through a small window, Kagaseō is the epitome achievement of experimentation: nothing more than a lab rat. All of his techniques, skills and even his physical abilities and chakra levels are nothing more than a product of experiments to fulfill the ends of others. However, what differs him from other rats is not his power or techniques, but his mental processing of such abilities. Kagaseō has completely understood the mechanisms and consequences of his various, almost disjointed skills and techniques, amalgamating them into a fluid form of combat that far surpasses anything that could be conceived by convention. Jujutsu Curses (呪い, Noroi), alternatively known as Curse Techniques (呪術, Jujutsu), in the modern era, are a style of techniques that often make use of occult practices in order to cause direct harm to an opponent without an external medium used in the process, such as a weapon or . While the process of applying a curse can be rather consuming — given the requirements for its successful use — the end result can range from small injuries to fatal disease infliction. Curses, although generally considered to be outlawed and forbidden in the modern age, have been practiced for years on end by those civilians without the supernatural powers granted by . With various artifacts and a strong willpower, one can into the real world, often times colliding against fate to achieve completely unexpected outcomes. This is the simple — albeit incredible — truth behind the purpose of curses: altering the course of destiny. While Kagaseō is incapable of employing the raw power behind primitive curses in a situation that requires battle, he is undoubtedly able to cause crippling wounds, permanent physiological changes and even death with his chakra-modified variation. :More Coming Soon... Juinjutsu Fūinjutsu Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes *Kagaseō's appearance is based off of the Kishin, Asura from . *Kagaseō's name is inspired by 's alternate name. Category:Male Category:Jashinist Category:Characters